No Chick Flick Moments
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Just a short-story/Drabble


**No Chick Flick Moments**

_A Sam and Dean Winchester Drabble_

The noises seemed louder…so much louder than I thought they really were. What do you call this exactly? It's never ending, it's crap. I for one call it a crap-slide. With only moments before I witnessed Sam die before me again, I got him out of there. I had to get Sam out and safe. It was my job, wasn't it? You know, through the years of hearing that line and knowing it was always _my _job, I find it utter crap I still think I'm slackin' from it.

Much to Sam's bitch-fest, he was forced to sulk like a spoiled brat while I cleaned him up. He can whine and complain all he wants, eldest still wins. It's in the rules of sibling-hood written by yours truly, but then again it's mostly all in my mind. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm making shit up every step of the way just to win an argument! "Quit sulkin', I'm almost done."

"Dean, I can do it myself!"

"Quit bitching and let me take care of you." I swear I'm gonna one of these days punch the bitchy whines outta his mouth, it honestly never failed to just itch my ears. If he hadn't screwed up to high Sin-Hoe with a werewolf, demon and human females, then I'd swear he was gay with all the whining he did.

"There, you're done. Jeez you act like you're getting teeth pulled without the happy gas."

There went the famous bitch face! My lips twitched into a modest grin that made Sam only roll his eyes. "No, it's just irritating how much of a kid you treat me sometimes." The smile faltered. "Get used to it, cuz' I ain't changing for anybody."

"Yet you _still _treat me like some kid, Dean!"

"You are a kid! You're my kid and you always will be."

Sam arched a brow at me then. Was it something I said? Eh, probably. "What?" That was a good enough ice breaker, at least it should be. "I don't wanna have this conversation, okay? Just go and rest."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?! Caring about you? Yeah, I'm guilty of that, so what?"

Maybe I took that too offensive, but all I knew was Sam was giving me that look. The look that read: I know what's wrong and we're gonna talk about it. Well it sucks to be him since I'm not cracking. Before Sam could even muster out my name I was already back on my feet walking off to my bedroom in the bunker. Of course I could hear the footsteps echo behind. One thing that pissed me off of Sammy was he never let something drop. "Stop following me!"

"Not until we talk, Dean."

"We did and it's over now. Goodnight and happy hooker dreams."

"It's 5 in the afternoon!"

"It's midnight somewhere."

"Dean—!"

The door was slammed and I was spared…for about five seconds. I really shouldn't have taught the punk-ass to force open a locked door. Damn, I'm finding out I'm my own worse teacher. "I gotta stop teaching you things."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Dean, there's something bugging you, now what is it?"

And here I thought I was the older one allowed to scold. I glared back until I was honestly too tired to even keep it up. My eyes dropped to the carpet floor and soon I felt my bed jerk from Sam's weight. "I don't expect you to know what today is."

"It's Mom and Dad's anniversary…right? I remember reading some entries on this day from Dad's journal." Wow…kudo points to him. I didn't think Sammy would even know. "That's just it. I swear I hear dad more clear drilling in my head to watch out for you on this day."

"Doesn't make it bad though, but Dean…I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I know you are, but that still doesn't change it."

"Why not?"

To much reluctance, my gaze shifted to Sam's eyes. Still the very same childish eyes I saw when pulling him out of that fire ages ago. No matter how old Sam got, he was still that kid to me, that pesky pain in the ass that I've always had to look after. At first I didn't see a reason, I didn't understand. But now I do. I've knew for years – after the whole incident of my lack of responsibility almost got him killed. "Because you'll always be my little brother and you're always gonna need me, even if it's just to beat your ass." Sam snickered with a slight shake of his head. With that I chucked a pillow at the twerp and he gave me a bewildered look. "We need cheesecake like in The Golden Girls for our chick flick moments." Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk." A smirk played at my lips and my hand ruffled in his long hair. "Bitch."


End file.
